They don't know about us
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "'I think Cho's right. We have to let this go. It's not true. They're not together. The Boss is not pregnant.' Van Pelt finished her coffee, and sighed once again. 'If it all turns out to be true, then I'm getting twenty bucks from you.'" One-shot. Jisbon, rated K plus.


**A/N: That episode guys, omigod. 5x08. You know what I mean. So many feelings, ugh.**

**So, yeah, I had to get all that negative energy out of my system so I started writing this one-shot. I do admit, it's probably one of my worst one-shots ever. But you have to cut me some slack, I'm suffering from a writer's block. Everything I produce now is rubbish. Hence the delay on all my stories. Sorry guys.**

**This one-shot is just some fantasy I had. I mean, I just can't get over the fact that Lorelei is the first woman Jane slept with after Angela. Come on, Bruno, you think that's realistic? I know it's the truth, we have to get over the fact. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. So in this story, Jane and Lisbon have been dating/sleeping together for a while already.**

**Title taken from One Direction's song 'They don't know about us' from their new album, 'Take me home'. Love it.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_'They don't know about us'_**

_They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
(One Direction - 'They Don't Know About Us')_

"Morning guys." Van Pelt smiled at her co-workers when she walked into the bullpen. She was rewarded with an absent grin and a nod of a head.

She shook her head, smiling as she saw that Rigsby was once again admiring his son on a picture in his hand.

"How's Ben?" Van Pelt asked, putting down her bag next to her desk and starting her computer.

"Hmm?" Rigsby said, his voice high-pitched, and Van Pelt rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Ben didn't ask you a question," she said, and Rigsby looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

Van Pelt chuckled, and then shook her head. "Never mind."

She quickly checked her e-mails, and when she heard distinctive footsteps coming from the elevator, she smiled brightly.

"Good morning Boss," she beamed at Lisbon, but the latter did not respond at all to what Van Pelt said. Van Pelt frowned.

"Uh... Boss?"

Lisbon ignored her and immediately walked into her office. A few seconds later, Jane exited the elevator as well and Van Pelt jumped up to meet him when he entered the bullpen.

"What is wrong with Lisbon?" Van Pelt asked, but Jane just looked at her for a few seconds, before shrugging and walking to his couch.

"Is everybody ignoring me today?" Van Pelt exclaimed incredulously, causing a few people from other teams to look at her. She blushed and sat down at her desk, but not without casting a worried glance at Lisbon's office.

The team-leader didn't look sad, nor angry. Just... worried. The kind of worried she got when there was an actual problem with _her_, and not only Jane. It was as though these two had a shared problem, which was strange. How on earth could they have a problem _together_?

Then, it suddenly dawned on Van Pelt. She looked at Jane, who was looking at Lisbon's office but averted his eyes when he saw that Van Pelt was looking at him.

"No need to ogle me, Grace," Jane said, looking in front of him again, and Van Pelt frowned.  
"What is going on here, Jane? What is wrong?"

Jane frowned now, and looked her in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Don't do that, Jane."

"Do what?"

Van Pelt groaned, and turned back to her computer.

"Fine, I'll stop. But don't think that I don't know what's going on here. I'll find out the complete truth eventually."

Jane nodded, and looked at her again.

"I expect nothing less, Grace. Just don't break your head about it, it's nothing important."

"Yeah right," Van Pelt murmured under her breath, but focused entirely back on her computer.

Whatever it was that was bothering these two, it was not nothing.

_Two months later_

"I don't know guys," Van Pelt said. She poured the freshly made coffee into her cup, accompanied by just the right amount of sugar and milk. Just as she liked it. "I went shopping with her last Saturday, and she kept demanding that black clothes were better. She used to shop for more colors, even if it was dark green. It's... suspicious."

"Maybe. But she would show by now, wouldn't she? Especially since the boss isn't that..." Rigsby paused, choosing his words wisely. He couldn't find the words, though.

"Fat?" Cho said instead of him, and Rigsby's eyes widened.

"No!" he exclaimed, but then paused again and looked at the floor in what seemed like shame. "Okay, maybe. But it just doesn't make any sense! If she really was pregnant, then we would've seen it already. I just know it."

Van Pelt sighed, and took a sip of her coffee. "I guess... It's just sad that we have to speculate about it. They're not telling us anything. We don't even know for certain that they're together."

"Then stop thinking about it," Cho deadpanned, placed his cup of coffee in the sink and then went back to his desk.

"I think he's right," Rigsby said, and Van Pelt nodded, hesitantly. "We have to let this go. It's not true. They're not together. The Boss is not pregnant."

Van Pelt finished her coffee, and sighed once again.

"If it all turns out to be true, then I'm getting twenty bucks from you," she said, and Rigsby chuckled.

"Of course you are. Because you like betting over Jane and Lisbon's private life."

"No, usually I don't. But this is an exception."

"And why is that?"

"Because I can be a godmother if this is true!" Van Pelt squealed, before placing her cup next to Cho's and almost skipping back to her desk. Rigsby chuckled, before joining his colleagues.

-YulianaHenderson-

Jane knocked on the door to Lisbon's office – why did he even bother knocking? He didn't use to do that before.

"Just come in if you have something to say," Lisbon said, not taking her eyes off her paperwork, and Jane rolled his eyes at her concentration.

"Coffee break, officer," he said, and without even seeing her eyes, he knew she rolled them.

"You're not allowed to say how I'm supposed to be living my life, Jane," she said, and Jane couldn't help but feel a bit hurt at her words.

"Really, Lisbon?"

Lisbon looked up, and swallowed.

"Sorry," she said, more on a whisper, and Jane shook his head. "It's just... I'm not myself these days."

"I figured. Let me get you something from Marie's then. I know that always makes you happy."

Lisbon smiled, but shook her head. "I'm already getting fat, no need to exaggerate that."

"About that getting fatter-"

"Don't you dare. You know we won't tell them."

Jane sighed, and slowly walked over to her desk, watching as Lisbon got consumed by her paperwork again.

"They are already suspecting it, you know? They're not stupid, Teresa."

Lisbon put down her pen. "I never said they were."

"And I never said that you said that they were."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. She leaned back into her chair, and gave herself a few seconds to stroke her belly.

"I will tell them, eventually."

"_We_ will. And don't wait until you're in the delivery room."

"You know that's not possible. I'm already showing."

"And you decided to hide it by wearing dull black clothes. You won't be able to pull that off forever, Teresa."

"I know that, Jane!" Lisbon exclaimed, but then took in a deep breath to calm down.

"At least tell _them_, Teresa. They won't hurt you, nor the baby. I will make sure of that," Jane said, and Lisbon thought about it, before growing a wicked smile.

"Yeah right. Like you can fight three well-trained agents."

"I'll outsmart them."

Lisbon rolled their eyes. "Whatever."

They were silent for a minute or two. It was not awkward, nothing was awkward between them and Jane liked that. It had always felt right with Lisbon, and it only kept getting better.

He then decided to take measures into his own hands. If he would wait for Lisbon to tell the team, they would really find out when she was a walking whale.

He walked over to Lisbon and kneeled down beside the chair. Lisbon looked at him, interested in what his next move would be, and he bowed down to place a kiss on Lisbon's belly.

"Please be less stubborn than Mommy, baby," he whispered, and Lisbon rolled her eyes, obviously too caught in the moment to realize they were in the office. Jane smiled, and then placed a hand on her belly.

"High five baby, I tricked her," Jane said quickly, and Lisbon frowned, before blushing, realizing where they were and pushing Jane away.

"Too late," Jane said, and looked at the doorway, where the whole of Team Lisbon was standing. Lisbon groaned, and Jane could tell she was making a mental note to kill him for this.

"I hate you, Jane," she hissed, before standing up and facing her team.

"I'm sorry, guys," she said, looking at the ground, as if she was ashamed of something.  
The three looked at each other, not sure what to say. It wasn't like they hadn't suspected anything already. Van Pelt was the first one to voice their thoughts.  
"We understand why you kept it from us," she said, and Lisbon frowned.

"You do?"

The team nodded, and Lisbon looked at Jane for some sort of support, but he just shrugged.  
"Why did we keep it from you?" Lisbon asked, testing the team's knowledge.

"To save you from Red John," Cho stated.

"Because if he knew that Jane was starting to move on, he would definitely hurt you and the baby," Van Pelt added. Rigsby just stood behind her, nodding like a fool.

Lisbon sighed.

"But we shouldn't have kept it from you-"

"It wasn't much of a secret," Cho interrupted. Lisbon frowned.

"Jane is good in acting, you... not so much," Van Pelt said, and Jane suppressed a chuckle.

"We're happy for you, guys," Van Pelt said, and moved from her spot in the doorway to hug Lisbon. "And the kid's lucky, with having you two as his slash her parents."

Lisbon smiled, and returned the hug. She had been completely wrong in keeping something this big from her team.

_They_ had, actually. It was going to take a long time until Lisbon got used to the thought that they were a _they_ now – a couple.

"Thank you, Grace," Lisbon whispered, and Van Pelt pulled away slightly.

"And you need to have more comfortable clothes, because this is not going to do it when you're seven months pregnant," Van Pelt said, matter-of-factly, as she pointed at Lisbon's jeans. Lisbon smiled.

"Well, you'll be there to help me then. Since you're gonna be the godmother," Lisbon said, and Van Pelt's eyes widened.  
"Oh really? Oh my god, thank you guys!" she exclaimed, and clapped in her hands. The rest just rolled their eyes.

As the women talked to each other, Rigsby and Cho turned to Jane.

"I know what you're going to tell me, and I appreciate that you care about her. But you don't have to tell me that. I won't hurt her. She's all I have."

The two men shrugged, and Rigsby was the one doing the talking. "Fair enough."

They looked as Van Pelt and Lisbon discussed what seemed to be good shops where they sold maternity clothes.

"Why were you upset when you just found out?" Rigsby asked. Jane shrugged.  
"We thought it wasn't the time to get a baby, with the whole Red John and Lorelei thing. But it turned out that if we would wait for him to be gone, we would never be able to start a family."

"And you really are ready for a new family?"

"Why do you even ask? Of course I am. I was for years. I just didn't realize it."

"And Lisbon made you realize that?"

Jane hesitated, before nodding. "You could say it like that, yes."

They were silent for a while.

"I'm not wearing pink, Grace, it's not gonna happen," Lisbon said, and Van Pelt groaned.

"Well, the baby then-"

"What if it's a boy?"

"Boys can wear pink as well."

"But a child of mine is not going to wear pink. Whether it's a boy or a girl."

Jane rolled his eyes.

Then, Rigsby turned to Jane again.

"I do wonder one more thing, though," Rigsby said, and Jane nodded, indicating Rigsby had permission to continue talking.

"How did you convince Lisbon to sleep with you?"

Jane smiled, and crossed his arms against his chest. Rigsby and Cho knew that whatever he was going to say, they weren't going to like it. Jane was looking at them with that look that said 'wouldn't you want to know?'.

"Love and affection, guys. Love and affection."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh. It sounded better in my head. Leave me a REVIEW anyways!**


End file.
